The Clouded and the Dreameater
by Wifflehound
Summary: This is my first real fanfic so it's not the best. Rated T even though it is in the middle of T and K just wanted to be safe and it may change as the story progresses. Anyway basically a trainer wakes up in a canyon with few memories and being chased by darkness. Will he find his friends and retrieve his memories? Will he fight those who stalk him? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a bit cliché with the beginning but this is my first real fanfic so it may be bad**

Chapter1: Clouded

A pain throbbed through his head. He opened his eyes groggily, his shirt was stained red. He looked over and saw six pokéballs lying there battered but open. Two words were swimming in his clouded mind, _My team..._ He felt something soft but firm on his back like a sofa chair. He felt it and turned around as fast as his tired muscles could move. It was a rock covered in six inches of moss.

He turned and saw a brown blur barreling towards him. "SWINE!" A Mamoswine flipped him in the air with his tusks, "Mamoswine!" He wheezed. Mamoswine flipped him up again. The Twin Tusk Pokémon realized he was hurting his favorite person. "Swine." He apologized. "Where are we Mamoswine?" The trainer asked shakily. He looked around. They were in a huge cave and light was shining through a small crack in the roof and the ginormous cave entrance. It seemed like they were in a canyon reminiscent of the vast Poni Canyon.

A buzzing sound came from the entrance. "DUST!" His Dustox exclaimed. She was holding a branch of Oran berries which she just dropped. She went to the trainer who raised her from a tiny Wurmple. She snuggled him and buzzed with excitement. "Hey girl!" The trainer exclaimed.

The trainer pointed at the berries, "Dustox, can you grab those." The Poison Moth Pokémon grabbed them and brought them to her trainer. He plucked one with his forefinger and popped it in his mouth. The bittersweet juice flowed through his mouth. "I get it why you like this stuff." He said understanding how the taste must be delicious to the Pokémon's weird taste buds.

He fell back to sleep for a few hours.

He woke up to the gentle tap of a gloved hand. His eyes fluttered awake and he felt the warm embrace of his Favorite Fairy type. Gardevoir squeezed him tightly before her mate Lucario pulled her away and subsequently hugged his trainer. They got into an argument about which one of them would hug their best human friend. Typical. Mamoswine pushed them apart. His bones and muscles still hurt but weren't throbbing like before, probably thanks to Gardevoir's healing wish.

Gardevoir handed him some warm soup. It was a potato-brown soup probably made of of a root or something it tasted good, like anything she would cook. Like back when... What was he thinking? He mind still felt empty with only some strong memories of his team clinging on. Him as a kid with Wurmple and Swinub, when Ralts hatched, when he was given his Lucario, When Lucario and Gardevoir fell in love, and some memories of his other Pokémon. Why was his mind like this. A shadow passed over the inside of the cave.

 **So leave some feedback and constructed criticism to hel me improve as a writer. Thank You for reading Chapter two will be out sometime soon hopefully. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Expeditions

Thank you Pokefan87 for your advice on the last chapter!

The trainer got up, his right arm was covered in a bandage made of a sticky web. His stomach was wrapped as well. He had been in this canyon for a few days it seemed. He grabbed a blanket made of moss and fluff from Whimsicott, he draped it over his shoulders and sighed. He was having a dream overnight and he could not grasp the details, he remembered someone with longer hair and a tall guy with a Pokémon standing next to him he thought it was small though. He walked to the rock we had set up as a table.

"Hey Gardevoir." He said his voice only slightly raspy. He tapped her head, "Really, sleeping at the table," he said, chuckling. She bolted awake and almost punched her trainer. "Woah! I'm not Lucario, gosh." The Trainer exclaimed. Lucario's ears perked up when he heard his name. "Gard, gardevoir." She apologized bowing her head multiple times in apology. He heard a coo. His eyes flew to the ceiling to see a flash. Man he could actually make out an outline of Noctowl. He glanced sideways.

"NOCT." Noctowl demanded. He was a bit stern but he had a heart of gold. "Okay fella, don't need to be cranky." The Trainer said scratching Noctowl's neck. The Trainer got up, "Noctowl get Whimsicott from wherever you and your Girlfriend sleep." He looked back to an angry Noctowl, "Okay not your girlfriend. Sheesh." The Trainer picked up a pebble and threw it around two yards away from Lucario, the Jackal Pokémon bolted awake, as ready as ever. The Trainer poked Mamoswine in the side. "GET UP MAMOSWINE!" He did not move a muscle. The Trainer had an idea, "Mamoswine, breakf-" He whispered until being interrupted by a "SWINE!" And an angry "DUST!" As Dustox buzzed to life as she was thrown off of the Ice Ground type behemoth.

At the table after a hearty meal of Oran berry crusted Pinap root. Also they had to deal with Gardevoir and Lucario flirting until Lucario choked on a Pinap Root leading to Gardevoir getting A-N-G-R-Y, angry that her mate would choke on HER food. Well that's what the trainer thought. He got up and made an announcement. "Guys we need to leave this canyon, I need to meet my friends and family, again, and Pinap Root and Oran berry mixtures are getting pretty old," He got a glare from that, "So let's leave."

An hour later they were packed and ready to go. The Trainer hopped on to Mamoswine with Gardevoir sitting sidesaddle and Lucario following close behind. Noctowl and Dustox were in the air looking for exits. Whimsicott was jumping on the canyon wall one side to the other, back and forth, back and forth. _Man, my friends will kill me, do I even have friends._ He shrugged and threw an Oran berry right in the sky, Noctowl flew for it but Whimsicott got it too. Now Noctowl was flying with Whimsicott holding the berry, an endless tug of war. _I get why it took them three days to get food after we landed, I didn't even know they were alive until my second day awake._ The Trainer thought.

On the other side of the canyon a camp was set up. "Bryson, when will we find him." The girl said. "Soon Twilight, I know you miss him." Bryson was a tall spike haired guy who was feeding a sandshrew, "How are you little man." Twilight was stretching, she had amber eyes, a white tank top, dark hair, a beanie, and a light complexion. "We will find you."

 **I hope this was good I still want some reviews because my writing gets better when I know what to improve on. THX :D**


End file.
